


Adrenaline Chasers

by marguerite_26



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Dare, Dark, M/M, Multi, Non Consensual, Rape, Seduction, Sex Toys, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Younger seducing Older
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 20:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marguerite_26/pseuds/marguerite_26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Al and Scorpius take their dares to the next level.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adrenaline Chasers

**Author's Note:**

> The sex toy in this fic was inspired by **calanthe_fics** 's _Chasing the Dragon_. 
> 
> Thank you to my unusually large beta army/support group for helping me beat this fic into submission: **calanthe_fics** , **melusinahp** , **snegurochka_lee** , **potteresque_ire** and **vaysh11**.

"I dare you to wake her."

"Fuck you."

Al looked over his shoulder again. _Thank Merlin, Uncle Charlie slept like the dead._ They'd made a racket sneaking out that morning. He urged Scorpius forward. "I'm serious. I'm sure you can do it. She's practically a baby. Go in, touch the tip of her tail and get out."

"You are insane. What happens if she kills me?"

Al nuzzled Scorpius's neck while he gently pushed Scorpius towards the Ridgeback enclosure. "Then I'll mourn over your ashes all the days of my life."

At the mouth of the cave, Scorpius stopped and turned. "Okay, I do this and it's my turn, no question? You take my dare?"

The look in Scorpius's eyes actually gave Al pause. There was no way he could back down. Neither of them had bailed in the seven-year long run of the game. Their friendship throughout school had been solid, fuelled by mutual interests in Charms, trouble and orgasms. The Truth or Dare game that floated in the background of every moment was their lifeblood.

Scorpius's grin grew wider each second Al delayed until Al finally nodded.

How could he not? Seeing Scorpius waking a sleeping dragon had to be worth whatever Scorpius had in store. Al stifled a laugh at the thought of Scorpius's face after he'd come nose to nose with an irritated dragon.

It took less than two minutes for Scorpius to mount his broom, find the young dragon in the cave, pull its tail and fly back to Al. The charred bristles of his broomstick and the sweat pouring from his brow were proof enough Scorpius had completed the task. He dismounted and held his face in his trembling hands for a long while. Al stroked his hair and chuckled.

Scorpius's rebuttal dare was far more complicated. It took two days of discreetly asking around the keepers to find the name and location of the shop they needed, then another day to plan how to sneak off the reserve without Charlie raising the alarm and calling in their parents the moment they went missing. Worst of all was the three hours of torment in the tattoo artist's chair. Scorpius's choice of a green-eyed Chinese Fireball was inked just below Al's left hip bone and charmed to breathe a tingling burst of fire at his groin with the slightest touch.

It hadn't seemed so bad at first. Unexpected bursts of pleasure were hardly anything to complain about. By the fourth day of constantly being half-hard, when he'd moaned in the middle of shoveling dragon dung, Al realised that this was going to happen to him for the rest of his life. The next dare for Scorpius was going to be a damn good one.

Al and Scorpius were packing when the alarm sounded. Charlie flew out the door in a blink, shouting back, "Do not leave this cabin or I'll hex your balls off." Not that it mattered in the least; the boys raced out the door on Charlie's heels.

The reserve seemed to double in population as dragon handlers poured out of their cabins and into the centre area between the buildings. A burly man stood on a bench, shouting about an escaped Ukrainian Ironbelly and quoting the number of locals injured to date. Charlie grabbed a broom and quickly joined a group that was kicking off the ground and speeding towards the golden glow of the valley below.

Scorpius and Al shared a manic grin and without a word, raced to grab a broom from the wizard flinging them at anyone who passed. It wasn't hard to follow the handlers; the burning roof tops lit up the night sky.

They spotted the dragon and Scorpius tensed. Looking back at Al, Scorpius shook his head. "No."

Al chuckled into Scorpius's shoulder. "I wouldn't think of it," Al lied. It wasn't the best opportunity for Scorpius's dare anyway. 'Plummeting to his death' was not exactly an inspired choice for a challenge, and facing a fully grown dragon was even less realistic. Especially with Al sharing the broom.

They hovered and watched from a safe distance. Charlie took the lead, with his team not far behind. The group managed to form a circle around the dragon. Charlie was shouting orders that were lost in the thunderous flap of wings. Charlie and another handler began to circle the beast, moving carefully closer with each orbit. Finally, Charlie took his opportunity. When he circled around the back and the dragon's eyes were on his partner, he veered off course, straight for the dragon. Al felt Scorpius go completely tense, and wrapped his arms tighter around his friend's waist. The instant before Charlie was going to slam into the dragon, he leapt from the broom and straddled its scaly back.

In a blur of movement, Charlie had a foot-thick braided leather sling tied about dragon's neck and chest. The muscles of his arms bulged as he reined in the beast. Charlie's worn, wrinkled face had never looked so alive. He directed the dragon away from the village and towards an enclosure, the team of handlers close behind with wands at the ready.

That night, Al watched Charlie carefully tend each burn. Al winced at the melted flesh being torn as Charlie removed his dragon-hide gloves. "You don't fuck with dragons if you're not willing to get burned, kid," Charlie said with a grim laugh.

Scorpius gave Al's shoulder a pat. "You know who that Ironbelly reminded me of? Dear old Dad, when he's in a fit of temper. I swear when I told him that I was spending half the summer in Romania with dragons he was about to breathe fire."

"Your father’s earned quite a reputation in the last few years at Gringotts," Charlie said. "From what Bill's told me, I'd tread carefully when crossing him."

In the remaining days on the reserve, Al replayed the image of Charlie and the Ironbelly over and over in his mind. He ached to feel what Charlie had felt that night: the euphoria at the conquest, the power over something else, something far stronger and more dangerous than himself. Just the thought sent a burst of adrenaline down his spine and straight to his dick.

Late one night after they'd returned to England, Al lay in bed. One hand was wrapped around his cock, and the other was stroking his tattoo when the plan erupted in his brain, fully formed and so deliciously perverse that Al came on his sheets at the very thought of his possible success. In the morning he scribbled a note to Scorpius. The reply came within the hour:

_Al,_  
Merlin's pants, you are pure evil. I accept.  
S. 

Al grinned and started to pack for a week at Malfoy Manor.

  
**ooOOoo**   


_Father,_

_We'll be playing Quidditch this morning. Join us, if you'd like._

_Scorpius._

The skies were empty as Draco approached the pitch, and he spotted them on the grass. Their laughter carried the twenty yards to where he stood.

Lucius would be outraged had he lived to see the day a Malfoy frolicked on the grounds of the Manor with a Potter. Draco had never been so carefree. Maybe at eight, but certainly not at eighteen. It rankled. He'd never wanted Scorpius to feel even a fraction of the weight he'd felt in his teenage years. Unfortunately, he'd been far too successful at shielding his son. In the last few years, Scorpius had turned into a free spirit, disregarding Draco's every attempt to rein him in. Draco was still cursing his decision to permit Scorpius to have a _Potter_ as a guest in his house. The boy was clearly a terrible influence. A dragon reserve in Romania! It was absolutely ridiculous.

Draco clenched his fists. Although he'd threatened it time and again, disowning Scorpius was simply not an option. He was the Malfoy heir - certainly the _only_ one Draco was going to provide. Some level of rapport between father and son was essential. Given time and a firm guiding hand, he was confident Scorpius would outgrow his wilful attitude.

Draco took a few steps closer. The boys were shirtless and sweaty, wrestling on the lawn with Albus pinning Scorpius by the arms. Albus straddled Scorpius, using his weight to advantage. Scorpius struggled, squirming and twisting to unseat his attacker until Albus moaned. They stopped wrestling and Albus rocked his hips, leaving nothing up to misinterpretation.

Scorpius's head fell back and he grunted, "Oh, yeah. Like that."

Draco must have made a noise in his outrage – a growl, maybe; he really couldn't say – and both boys turned to him. His palm itched to grab his wand and hex the Potter spawn back to Romania.

Albus lifted himself quickly to standing, running his hands down his faded denims to remove the grass. It simply accentuated the outline of his erection, which rested slightly to the left, pointing to a spot above the waistline where a wingtip of a tattoo crept above the low-riding denims.

"Father," Scorpius called to him from the ground, hands behind his head and legs spread wide. "Sorry, you missed the game." He wore a knowing smirk that was far too cheeky for someone who had just been interrupted _in flagrante delicto_.

Draco glared. "Lunch will be served on the patio in twenty minutes. I expect you both to be properly dressed by then."

He turned and walked stiffly back to the Manor. His son had only been back in the country for a few days and already Draco was debating the merits of the Imperius Curse. It had worked for generations of Malfoys, after all. If this first morning was any indication, it was going to take incredible resolve to not flay both boys in the coming days.

  
**ooOOoo**   


"Al, get your arse back over here."

Al looked back at Scorpius still lying on the grass and grinned. He tucked a thumb into a belt loop and palmed his cock. "Fuck, Scorpius! If your Dad stared at my dick any longer I swear I would have come."

Scorpius laughed. "I know. That's why I distracted him."

"Arse," Al said as he knelt and swung a leg over Scorpius's waist. He rocked his hips and Scorpius's head fell back. Scorpius was so easy to please. "Do you think he'd have bolted if I'd got on my knees and asked to suck his cock?"

"With me two feet way?" Scorpius titled his hips to meet Al's friction.

"Mmm, you could have joined us. Helped me suck him off." Al sped up. "So close."

"Father would never go for it." Scorpius squirmed beneath him, his cheeks blotchy red.

"Hmm… you'd love it though, wouldn't you? Kissing, with his cock between us. Licking and sucking" – Al's rocking grew frantic - "until he finally gives in and comes on our faces."

"Fuck!" Scorpius trembled beneath him.

It was the fact that Scorpius wanted it, wanted this game – that he got off on it – that did it for Al. He bit Scorpius's shoulder and grunted as he came in his pants.

"Merlin, you are a kinky bastard, Albus Potter."

Al grinned and rolled off onto the cool grass. It tickled his sweaty back. Only one day in and already Scorpius's father was eyeing up the outline of his cock.

Scorpius turned on his side to look at Al. "Look, if we are really going to do this we have to Obliviate him. As much as I love taking the piss out of my father, that's a bit further than I'm willing to go."

Al smiled back, and lied. "Of course."

  
**ooOOoo**   


"Albus needed to Floo-call his parents before lunch. He'll be along in a while."

Draco nodded and added some sandwiches to his plate. He broached the subject carefully. "Scorpius, I did not realize the extent of your relationship with Albus when I agreed to let him stay here."

"Relationship?" Scorpius looked at him blankly.

"Scorpius," Draco snapped. "I am not blind."

"It's not a relationship. We just fuck around."

Draco stood. He still had some height on Scorpius, and quite a bit of breadth. Standing close, he emphasized that point nicely. He spoke just above a whisper. "You will watch your tongue. I am trying to show some respect towards your _friend_ and your life choices. I demand that you show some respect for me in return."

Scorpius took a step back and was quiet for a moment, then like a sudden breeze through an open window, his expression changed. With a wistful smile, he snuck a cucumber sandwich and waved it about as he spoke. "Speaking of Al, he had this amazing tattoo done while we were in Romania." Scorpius picked out a slice of cucumber that had been threatening to fall from his sandwich and popped it into his mouth. "I told him how much you love dragons… Maybe he'll show it to you."

Draco gritted his teeth at the flippancy with which his son treated him, but was unwilling to continue fighting while a guest was expected to join them any moment. He took his seat and replied, "I can't imagine that would be appropriate."

"Oh, Al wouldn't mind. A complete exhibitionist, that one."

Draco threw down his napkin in disgust. "Enough, Scorpius. You are eighteen; who you take to your bed is your business. Be discreet, is all I ask."

"Honestly, Father. You are making an issue out of nothing."

The French doors to the patio swung open, cutting off their conversation. Al entered, dressed in finer clothes than Draco had ever seen Al's father wear and with a swagger that Draco _knew_ Harry Potter couldn't possibly pull off.

"Mr Malfoy." Albus smiled at him and lowered his lashes. "Sorry I'm late."

Draco blinked and looked back at Scorpius in time to see him raise an eyebrow as if to say, 'See?' Draco cursed under his breath and walked out, his appetite lost.

  
**ooOOoo**   


Al lay on Scorpius's bed, face down and nose in a Quidditch magazine. He swung his feet in the air as he flipped the pages looking for gorgeous blonds.

"Ready for phase two?" Scorpius bounced onto the bed beside Al with a wooden box in his hand.

Al turned over and tossed the magazine onto the floor. He eyed the unmarked box for a minute. "And what exactly is phase two?"

Scorpius lifted the lid and Al rolled his eyes. It was a dildo, and a pretty one – rich, translucent green, excellent size and very realistic and yet… "Not in the mood."

"My dear, Al. You have so little faith in me. This is not for you."

Al's eyebrows rose. Scorpius's grin made his eyes crinkle at the corners and narrow slightly. The look was quite possibly insane, and certainly genius. It was the look Scorpius had used when he'd perfected charm 117 in _WWW Helpful Guide to Sex Magic._ Which had led to Al's dare, which in turn had led to Scorpius spending the following week conjuring cock rings on every Gryffindor who walked by, until James had finally beaten the shit out of him. Regardless of his stay in the hospital wing, it'd been one of their best pranks.

"It's not for anyone to 'use' the way you’re thinking of. It’s a tool to get my father more… interested."

"Ok. I'll bite. How?"

Scorpius pulled out a crumpled parchment. "I found this package on the doorstep months ago." Scorpius handed it over to Al. "It's from an old lover of my father's."

Al skimmed the letter.

_…And now you can take your precious charmed dildo and shove it up your arse and feel what it's like to fuck yourself…_

Obviously a _spurned_ lover. Al tossed the note down and studied the dildo for a moment. "So this is modelled after your dad's dick? Impressive."

Scorpius grinned. "Gorgeous cocks run in the Malfoy family. But, that's not the _charm_ of this dildo. Father put a spell on it to actually feel when it was being used, as though he was the one doing the fucking."

"Bollocks!"

"I've tested it." Scorpius shook his head when Al's eyebrows shot up. "Not like that! I mean _carefully_. I couldn't let him realise what was happening. It's all about subtlety. Just light pressure here and there and he's hard before he even realises why."

"You are brilliant." Al tackled Scorpius to the bed and peppered his face with kisses before biting gently on Scorpius's cheek. "Tell me the plan."

Wiping the spit from his face, Scorpius explained, "Tonight you go to his study and show him how much you share his interest in dragons."

"And?"

"And I'll make sure his cock is very happy to see you."

"I think I'm in love with you."

"Does that mean we can –" Scorpius tilted his hips just enough for Al to feel the beginnings of an erection.

"No. I’m saving myself," Al claimed, his hand over his heart.

"Bloody tease."

  
**ooOOoo**   


Draco's cock twitched at the knock on his study door. He looked down at his groin and frowned before shaking his head and saying, "Enter."

Albus walked in. "I hope I'm not –" His attention immediately went to the mural. His eyes widened and mouth fell slightly open. " _Brilliant_."

The mural took up the entire far wall of the study. Each of the four corners was occupied by a dragon, complete with individualised habitat. Currently, the Horntail and the Welsh Green were battling on a cliff of a snow-covered mountain. Anything flammable in the vicinity had been reduced to cinders. The trees would begin to sprout from the ashes within the hour.

Albus gasped as the Horntail struck a fatal blow and the Welsh Green tumbled down the mountainside. It usually turned turn up again in a few days after a fall like that.

"Scorpius mentioned you were fond of dragons."

Albus tore his eyes away from the scene to focus on Draco. "There’s nothing in the world I am more passionate about than dragons." Albus's eyes glittered as he spoke.

Draco was surprised to feel the stirring of arousal at the young man's passion. Albus could almost pass for his father in the candlelight, bright green eyes and a personality like a force of nature. But there was a level of malice behind those eyes that Draco had never witnessed in Potter.

"Could you imagine flying on one?"

"They don’t like to be ridden." Draco's tone clearly indicated that for a dragon aficionado, Albus had disappointing knowledge of the basics.

Albus closed his eyes as if caught in a dream, wide grin on his lips. "That's the best part. To have that powerful beast beneath you, wanting to be free of you, willing to kill you, to buck you off. But it can't. You’re holding too tight. You want it more and finally it gives in and just takes you with it." He was breathing hard by the end, panting the last words. He opened his eyes and stared at the mural a bit longer. His eyes widened as a scarlet dragon poked its head from the mouth of a cave. He said in a hushed, reverent tone, "You have a Chinese Fireball?"

"I do," Draco said and waited. Fingers seemed to tickle up and down his groin. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other. He longed to press his palm hard against his crotch to relieve the sensation. His reaction was inexplicable; he'd never felt any attraction to Albus before other than a passing acknowledgement of good looks.

"So do I." Albus reached for his belt and began to unbuckle it.

Draco's cock thickened as he watched, equally horrified and curious. His mouth shut tight around his command to stop.

Albus lowered his fly casually, as if stripping in front of strangers was a matter of course. He flipped open his trousers to the left, his right hand curling around the bulge in his denims on the opposite side. His free hand lowered his y-fronts enough to reveal a tattoo of a red dragon. The Chinese Fireball stretched out its neck and released a mushroom-shaped ball of flame towards the nest of dark curls partially hidden by Albus's pants.

Albus groaned and closed his eyes.

Draco took advantage of Albus's distraction and quickly pressed his palm against his crotch and drew back. He cleared his throat and commented, "Stunning work." The craftsmanship of the tattoo could not be denied. The fringe of golden spikes around its face shimmered in the candlelight.

"I went to a master. I love placing myself in experienced hands."

Albus tightened the hand around his bulge, his eyes never leaving Draco. There was no questioning Al's double entendre.

Draco pulled at his collar and stepped back.

Al took another step closer. Draco was disoriented by his own arousal; it had come upon him so quickly, so unexpectedly, and he stumbled back onto the sofa. The leather squeaked beneath Draco's weight, the hide cool and slippery beneath his hands as he tried to push himself up.

Al hovered over Draco. The Fireball's wings spread wide while he stroked the tattoo. "Please, sir. I've wanted you for so long.”

"Scorpius –" Draco choked on the rest of the refusal. The tingling in his groin had grown excruciating. His legs fell open to relieve the pressure.

"Scorpius is great. But he's not what I'm looking for at the moment."

Draco shook his head to try to clear his mind. He was an adult and capable of controlling himself. "I _cannot._ "

"Yes, you can," Al breathed into his ear. Draco's head began to spin and he was a hair's breadth from giving in.

"No one needs to know. Not Scorpius, not my dad."

 _Merlin. This had gone far enough._ Draco cleared his throat and stood, pushing Albus an arm's length from him. "I need you to go, Mr Potter." Sweat dripped from his temple down to his jaw. The ache was unbearable and Draco gritted his teeth. His hands shook as he urged Al to the door. "I'm not changing my mind."

Draco kept his gaze steady and lips pressed tight in his resolve until the door shut behind Albus. Quickly, he put up a Locking Charm and pulled out his traitorous cock. Three quick strokes and he spilled onto his hand. The relief faded quickly into shame. The boy was his son's lover. Entertaining even a fantasy of an affair with Albus was inexcusable.

  
**ooOOoo**   


Al flopped on the bed with a frustrated sigh. Scorpius stopped his tiny ministrations of the dildo and placed it in the box. "Phase three, then?"

"I can't believe he said no." Al sulked and peeled off his shirt. "I swear he almost came in his pants, he wanted it so much."

Scorpius tugged his shirt over his head. "Did you get to show him the tattoo? I thought that would throw him over for sure."

Al beamed. "You should have seen his face. It was brilliant. When he started pulling at his collar? Merlin, I could have died."

"And nothing?"

"Absolutely, no. And an implied ‘please don't ask again, you'll embarrass yourself’."

Scorpius crawled up the bed towards Al and began kissing his face and neck. "Your poor ego. Ouch. Anything I can do to help?" He ran a finger up and down Al's denim covered crotch.

Al moaned and tilted his hips into the touch. "I want to feel what he was feeling. I want to know what your fingers felt like."

Scorpius's eyes brightened. "Get undressed," he commanded and fumbled in the bedside table until he found what he was looking for.

He held out a strip of black silk. "The most important thing is that he couldn't see what I was doing."

Al groaned as the soft material tightened around his face. Focusing on his other senses, he heard Scorpius move down the bed.

"The next thing is that I couldn't give away what was happening. If he knew someone was messing with this toy he'd just break the spell."

Suddenly, there was a brush against Al's cock. He gasped and it disappeared.

"I had to be careful," Scorpius continued, gently teasing Al's cock with feather-light, random touches. "Does it get you off knowing I was touching my father this way?"

Al squirmed at the torture, the soft pressure here, a tickle there, and all the while a constant litany of dirty talk.

"That he got hard for me, while looking at you? You'd love to see me touch him, wouldn't you; my hand wrapped around his dick?"

Al begged for more. "Please, Scorpius. God – please." His hips jumped off the mattress trying to find friction, anything beyond the tease. Scorpius gripped Al's cock and wrapped his lips around the head, sucking him in. Scorpius's fingers held tight – perfect – pumping just as Al liked it: hard and fast with a tongue teasing the slit.

Al came with a grunt and Scorpius licked him clean. Blindly, Al pulled Scorpius up and slid down the bed to return the favour, feeling his way.

  
**ooOOoo**   


Draco lay in bed, unable to sleep. The soft sound of the Manor owls hunting carried through his open window. The far side of his bed remained undisturbed, as it had for months.

Albus's offer had been tempting; Draco's body evidently thought so. But Draco wasn't interested in teenage fumblings or manipulations. Albus Potter reeked of both. The Prophet often touted that the eldest Potter had inherited all of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley's combined arrogance. Clearly, everyone underestimated the second-born.

Al was attractive enough, and only slightly younger than many of the men Draco had bedded. But in the years after Astoria had left, Draco had enjoyed all the pleasures good looks, money and availability had to offer. Now he found it tiresome. Sex games – the kind of _power_ games that sparked in Albus Potter's pretty green eyes – held little interest.

And worse was the entanglement with Scorpius. Any liaison involving his son's lover could never be worth it. No matter what his nether regions thought. Draco and Scorpius did not have a perfect relationship, but there were some lines that, once crossed, would signal the end to any mutual respect between them.

  
**ooOOoo**   


Al and Scorpius spent the next day in bed, working through the details of phase three. A house-elf brought them tea and snacks, ignoring their nakedness. It was nice, spending time with Scorpius again. At school it had been a simple relief from the boredom, a rare kindred spirit in a house full of the politically ambitious. His and Scorpius's ambitions leaned towards more immediate gratifications.

After dinner, Scorpius called a house-elf to request that his father stop by. Meanwhile, Al showered and prepared for the night to come.

Now, Al stood behind the bathroom door, waiting and listening. His hands tightened on the door handle, white-knuckled in nervous anticipation.

"Father, thank you for coming." Al heard Scorpius greet his father – no, _Draco_. There was the soft sound of shoes on carpet as they entered Scorpius's bedroom.

"You wanted to speak with me?" Draco's voice was stiff and guarded.

"Yes. Al visited you last night?"

A pause, and then Al _heard_ Draco's eyes narrow as he replied, "He did."

"That's it? You have nothing else to say?"

"Where is he now?"

"In the shower. Getting ready."

"He's leaving then?" Draco sounded pleasantly hopeful. Al opened the door a crack, unable to resist a peek.

Scorpius walked over to the bed and sat down. "No. He'll stay the week, I think. I wanted to talk to you about your reluctance to sleep with him."

"My reluctance to -" Draco paused and his eyes flicked to the bed. "What is _that_?" Al's stomach twisted. Draco had spotted the dildo. There was no turning back now.

Scorpius reached over and the second his son's fingers squeezed around the toy, Draco doubled over in pain.

"Scorpius," Draco gasped, "For Merlin's sake. Put that down!"

Scorpius looked up, wide eyed and with a poor attempt at appearing innocent. He gave the dildo a sharp squeeze. Draco bit back a snarl and gripped the bedpost to steady himself.

Al walked out from the bathroom right on cue. "Good evening, Mr Malfoy."

Draco didn't turn.

Al seized the moment of vulnerability and raised his wand. " _Incarcerous_."

The whispered spell took Draco by surprise. He lost his balance as the spell pulled his arm from the bedpost and bound it to his side. He toppled forward. Scorpius stopped stroking the toy and grabbed his father before he landed nose first on the carpet.

"Al! Are you trying to give him a concussion?"

Al rolled his eyes; Scorpius could be so melodramatic. He walked around, eyeing Draco from head to toe. Draco's trousers covered a tell-tale bulge and his breath was coming in harsh bursts. "Good catch."

"Release me this instant, Potter!" Draco hissed. Another wave of pain or pleasure passed across Draco's face and he glared at Scorpius. "Do not touch that toy."

Al felt the thrill of fear race down his spine. "Fuck, Scorp! Look how angry he is." Al leaned forward and licked along Draco's thin-pressed lips. There was no question about Draco's consent. There was no swooning. Al moaned into the one-sided kiss and tried to push his tongue into Scorpius's father's mouth. He tried to pull away, but Al grabbed his hair and held him in place. Al was in control. To emphasize the point he sucked in Draco's bottom lip and bit down, tasting the copper tang of Draco's blood on his tongue. Draco screamed at the back of his throat and Al released him.

Draco spat blood onto Scorpius's plush white carpet. "Albus Potter, you arrogant child. This is not a game. I can have you arrested for assault." The words were raw and sincere.

"Delicious," Al cooed. He couldn't have asked for a better reaction. He reached down and pressed the palm of his hand against Draco's cock. It was finally reacting to Scorpius's attention to the toy. Al hummed in approval and waved his wand again. " _Levicorpus_."

Draco's eyes widened in horror as he rose into the air and was placed onto the bed. His glare flickered between Scorpius and Al. "Stop this immediately. Whatever you two are playing at, this is _inexcusable_." His voice was rough and dangerous and his eyes burned with fury. Al knew that, set free, Draco was entirely capable of snapping Al's neck. Not even killing him with an impersonal AK, but actually needing to feel the crack of bones beneath his bare hands. The bedside table rattled with Draco's attempt at wandless magic.

Scorpius had the decency to look slightly worried. Al smirked. "This wouldn't be necessary if you had just accepted my offer last night. Not that I'm disappointed, mind. You look gorgeous like this."

Scorpius moved to the bed beside his father, the dildo still in his hand. He ran his finger back and forth along the tip. Scorpius was fucking beautiful – face and chest covered in a blotchy blush like it always was when he was so turned on. Scorpius's hand sped up, working from base to tip in long strokes.

Draco refused to react, to beg Scorpius to stop, though beads of sweat were forming on his upper lip. He raged against the bonds, kicking his legs ineffectually, even as his trousers tented further.

Al straddled Draco's legs and began to work on Draco's belt as Draco tried to twist away. Al sat back and thought for a moment. " _Finite Incantatem. Incarcerous Mano_."

The magical bonds disappeared and were immediately replaced by leather cuffs around Draco's wrists. His hands flew up and were fastened to his son's headboard; his protests were muffled as a leather gag tightened around his mouth.

Al grinned. _WWW Helpful Guide to Sex Magic_ really was ingenious. He snapped his fingers. "Damn. I wish I knew how to conjure a bridle. Fuck, that would be hot."

Scorpius laughed. "You fucking perv."

Al leaned in and kissed Scorpius, all tongue and teeth. Draco thrashed on the bed beneath Al. One well-timed buck caught Al off-balance and threw him forward; Al reached his hands to Draco's chest and steadied himself. The soft silk of Draco's shirt wrinkled beneath Al's tight grip. It felt damp with Draco's sweat as he struggled in vain. Al watched the leather bindings rubbing Draco's wrists raw. A dragon was willing to gnaw off his own tail to get out of a trap.

Al's cock pressed against his zip. Needing to move things along, Al tore at Draco's belt, deftly managing the buttons and zip and slipping his hand inside. Draco tried again to buck Al off and instead thrust up into Al's hand and cried out in what sounded like muffled humiliation.

Al looked over at Scorpius and found him watching. His eyes were dark with lust and his gaze never moved from Al's hand around his father's dick. This was the hottest thing they'd ever done together, by far.

Inspired, Al whispered a familiar spell. A small leather strap tightened at the base of Draco's cock. His eyes flew open in surprise.

"Merlin." Scorpius choked on the word. He’d gone a bit pale, but his eyes never left his father's crotch.

"Just in case," Al explained to Draco. "We don't want your 'enthusiasm' to wilt, Mr Malfoy. May I call you Draco, since I'm going to let you fuck me? And if you could talk, you could call me Al, all right?" Al tugged down Draco's trousers and pants, leaving them constraining Draco's ankles.

With their prey nearly immobile beneath them, Al and Scorpius carefully stripped each other. Draco shook his head and looked for all the world as if he wondered where exactly he had gone so wrong with his son. He closed his eyes and his cock twitched and swelled against the tight ring at the base. He looked mortified; his upper body trembled, his face was slick with sweat and snot and spit. He was gasping in broken whimpers behind the gag.

"Get the oil," Al commanded.

Scorpius hesitated. "We Obliviate him, right? Before we untie him. We agreed."

Al nodded and snapped, "Yes, yes. Just get the oil."

Draco's eyes flew open as cool, slick wetness covered his cock. He struggled against the gag, choking, his scream muffled in the spit-soaked leather. Al memorized every nuance of Draco's rage-warped face. He shifted forward until he straddled Draco's waist. One hand on Draco's chest, the other steadying Draco's cock, Al slowly pressed himself down.

Draco gasped. The protesting scream was loud, sounding inhuman muffled by the gag, as a rabid dog might sound snarling into a muzzle. The glass on the bedside table shattered.

"Fuck!" Al shouted, tears bright in his eyes. "Fuck, you're big. I – God, this is harder than I thought." Al felt a moment of panic, a cool prickle of fear running down his spine with the burn at his entrance. The feeling like his arse was ripping open dulled his earlier high, and Draco looking up at him with utter hatred in his eyes felt very _real._

"Are you ok?" Scorpius looked nervous. Al was surprised he recognized the expression; it was not one he'd seen before on Scorpius. "You don't need to do this."

Al considered the alternative, backing down now after getting this far, pathetically releasing Draco and facing all his fury without any of the buzz of the conquest or the satisfaction of a dare well played. "No. This is what I want." Al turned to Draco. "It's exactly what I want."

Al stroked his tattoo. The rush of pleasure momentarily surpassed the pain and with a grunt he pressed himself down. The tight dry muscle finally gave way and swallowed the tip. Al paused to breathe again, sweat tickling the base of his spine. This was _raw_ sex, dirty and wrong and harsh. He bit his lip and pushed down again until he felt the tickle of Draco's hair beneath his balls. His lungs ached as he gasped for breath, blinking against the sting in his eyes. Draco was screaming still, behind the gag, thrashing and twisting and ripping Al open further. Al stifled his instinct to get off and lock himself in the bathroom. Instead, he leaned forward to Scorpius and whimpered at the sharp pull the movement caused. Al kissed him, slow and tentative.

Scorpius petted Al's hair, sucking on Al's tongue, chasing away the pain and hesitation.

Al pulled back, seating himself again. The burn was less and Al tried to rock gently, easing into it, but Draco was never still beneath him. Draco bucked his hips, taking any and every opportunity to throw Al off. Al reminded himself this was what he wanted. Exactly what he wanted. "Fuck, yes. Try to buck me off." He was amazed at how true it felt coming out, loud and raspy and desperate.

Al kept the pace slow and shallow as he grew accustomed to the burn. He watched Draco beneath him lose some energy. His eyes were red, pleading and hateful, but his body was giving way to exhaustion. His left wrist had begun to drip blood onto Scorpius's pillow.

Out of nowhere, Draco cried out and snapped his hips up. Al looked over at Scorpius to see the forgotten dildo getting its share of attention. Scorpius pumped it together with his own cock, circling both heads with his palm. Draco was squirming helplessly. His muffled 'stopstopstopstop' audible behind the leather strap. Scorpius glanced away from his father and smiled tentatively at Al. His hair fell forward, half hiding his blush yet making him look twice as embarrassed.

It was so utterly outrageous that Al laughed, a mere surprised puff of air.

Al placed his hand on Scorpius's forearm to halt the movement. Draco was so desperate. Al could feel it beneath him: Draco's entire body strung tight with need. Now was the moment he needed, why he wanted this. Not the taking of something, but forcing someone to give it over willingly. Al found a wand by his knee and flicked away the gag. Then he stilled and waited. His arse clenched around the thick cock impatiently. But he was greedy, more than desperate.

Finally, Draco broke. His sobbed, "Please," echoed through the otherwise silent room.

Al began to ride Draco hard and fast. Down and up, down and up. His thighs burned with the exertion, but Draco's hips snapped up to meet him with every down stroke, urging him faster.

Al lifted his arse until only the tip of Draco's cock remained inside. He used one hand to steady himself and the other to pump his aching dick. The sounds of the rooms were nothing but sharp harsh breaths and the slapping of skin. Beside him, he heard the familiar quiet _uuugh_ of Scorpius's orgasm. He watched Scorpius milking the last drops and smearing his come up and down the fake shaft.

Al was so close. He focused on his fist flying over his own cock, and hovered above Draco, letting Draco thrust up into him over and over. The sounds Draco was making, the pleading whimpers of _'Ah, ah, ah'_ with his eyes squeezed tight against the shame of what was happening. How badly he wanted it, that he was willing to do anything for release - that Al had him, that he had Draco fucking him willingly, desperately - threw Al over the edge.

"Fuck yes, fuuuuuuuck!" Al felt his balls tighten and then a burst of pleasure. Al watched the come splatter on Draco's chest. He slumped forwards, ignoring the cool sticky feel.

Draco still bucked beneath him, squirming and whimpering in frustration. Al lifted off with a hiss. _Fuck, he was sore_. He crawled up the bed: Draco looked wild – sweat-soaked skin and eyes flashing in anger and lust.

Al swallowed hard. His hands trembled in expectation as he raised his wand. _"Finite Incantantem."_ Draco's bonds and cock ring disappeared and Al tossed his wand over his shoulder.

"Are you crazy, Al?" Scorpius cried out. "You said we would Obliviate him."

Draco wiped his mouth of the spit gathered from the gag. Then in a blur, he growled and pounced. Al gasped as the weight knocked the wind out of him. "You pathetic little shit." Draco's hands tightened around Al's wrists, the pain and panic sending a burst of adrenaline past his post-coital fog. Draco flipped Al around in an instant. Draco's hand held Al by the back of the neck and pressed Al's face hard into a pillow.

Al could hear Scorpius shouting in the background, but couldn't catch the words over Draco's voice in his ear: "Fucking presumptuous little arse. Do you think that when you want something, you can just take it?" Draco thrust into him in one hard stroke.

Al cried out as the burn came back ten-fold in his already tender arse.

"Dad. Merlin, calm down. We're sorry, ok?" Al heard over Draco's shoulder. From the corner of his eye, he could see Scorpius pulling at his father's shoulder trying to tug him off. "Shit. Al, where's your damn wand?"

Draco simply ignored Scorpius and pounded into Al again and again - fierce and feral.

Tears stung Al's eyes and the pillow beneath him grew damp.

It was mercifully short. Al trembled beneath Draco as the brutal thrusts came to a halt. The hand around the back of his neck squeezed tight as Draco's body shuddered his release in silence. The instant it was over Draco pulled out and was off the bed, hoisting up his trousers. Al didn't dare turn around.

Mr Malfoy's voice was low and dangerous, on the knife's edge of violence. "Scorpius, I am changing the wards in the morning. Should your guest be present at the Manor, he will be magically removed. One body part at a time. He is no longer welcome in my home.

"Should either of you touch me again without my consent, you will discover the extent of cruelty I learned while the Dark Lord lived under this roof. I am mortified that _my son_ would be capable of such disrespect." Mr Malfoy paused a moment when Scorpius's breath hitched.

"Father, we didn't mean–"

"Don't. Don't you even dare try to justify to me what you've done here. We will discuss at breakfast the conditions for allowing you to stay at the Manor and retain the Malfoy name." Mr Malfoy's voice was flat and distant, and all the more threatening for it and hinting at just how resigned he was to giving up his only heir.

"I'm sorry," Scorpius sobbed. His voice was cracked and broken and Al didn't need to look to know it was over. Their friendship would not survive past sunrise, would not survive past Scorpius's father shining a bright light of perspective on their adventures.

"We'll discuss it after Potter has left _our_ house."

Scorpius sniffled but otherwise remained silent, likely clinging to the crumbs of hope his father had tossed him. Al kept his head buried in the pillow, all too aware of the tickle of come dripping onto his thigh.

There was the soft click of the bedroom door shutting and a gentle hand touched his shoulder. "Are you ok?" Scorpius whispered.

Al wiped away the snot and tears and gave Scorpius a broken smirk. "Uncle Charlie said you don't fuck around with dragons if you're afraid to get burned."

Scorpius flinched at the brazen reply. Taking away his hand, he stood and looked away.

It stung more that anything Mr Malfoy had done. Chin held high, Al gingerly made his way to the bathroom. He warded the door and turned the shower to hot. He sat on the floor of the shower, shivering. Staring at his limp cock, and his nest of matted public hair, he watched the glories and filth of his conquest – blood and come and sweat – swirl down the drain.

Scorpius didn't once bang on the door and demand they talk; Al held his face in his hands and for the first time in his life, his victory was entirely hollow.

~fin~  


**Author's Note:**

> [LJ post](http://marguerite-26.livejournal.com/314018.html)


End file.
